I Never Left
by Typhlosion8
Summary: It was suppose to be a normal day. Just a Gym Battle and then rest, maybe a rematch tomorrow. But things don't always work out like that. I should know. After all, I was possesed by the King of Pokélantis when all I wanted was a battle at the Battle Pyramid. DP spoilers. AshxDawn and DawnxKing of Pokélantis
1. Pyramid Problems

Ever** since watching "Battling The Enemy Within" on Pokémon tv, I wanted to work on a fanfic like this. Here goes! ^_^**

It was a normal day in Snowpoint City. Ash, Dawn, and Brock were on their way to the Pokemon Center after Ash's amazing gym battle. "So Brock, where is the next gym?" Ash questioned Brock."Hold on! What about my next Contest?" Dawn said as she gave Ash a glare. "I say that my next Badge is first, then the Sinnoh League!" "No way! The Grand Festival is before the Sinnoh League, and I still need another Ribbon!" Dawn said angrily."Calm down, there's no need to fight, let's solve th-" But Brock was interrupted by a loud noise, and a shadow coved the trio as the familiar shape of a large pyramid passed over them, bringing memories of the Battle Frontier with it. "Look! The Battle Pyramid!" Ash exclaimed. "The Battle Pyramid?" Dawn said with a confused look on her face." The Battle Pyramid is from Kanto, it's part of the Battle Fontier. But what is it doing in Sinnoh?" Even Brock couldn't explain that one as the pyramid kept going until stopping in the forest nearby. "Let's go say hi to Brandon! I can't wait to see him! Maybe we'll battle!" Ash's excitement got the better of him as he raced through the dense forest. Even with all the snow it had an eerie feel to it. "Wait for me!" Dawn called after Ash. Pikachu did as well. "Pika Pi!"(Ash!)Such children, Brock thought. Better find them before they get lost."Pikachu! Wait for me!"

- Ash's POV

I forgot Pikachu! I said to myself. He'll Thunderbolt me later for that. But now is not the time for that, gotta find the Battle Pyrami- AHH! Oww, I thought. Tripped on a root. My ankle hurts.

I noticed some dark mist, it looked the colour of deep indigo. I try to get up, but pain shoots up my leg. I probably injured it. The mist swirled around me and i felt cold for a second, but I shake the feeling off as I spot sunlight gleaming off of something.

That must be the Battle Pyramid!I rush forward, only to find Team Rocket. "YAHHH! THE TWERP!" they jump up as I fall down. "Do we do the motto, or prepare to attack?" James asks Jessie.

" THE MOTTO! ALWAYS THE MOTTO FIRST!" And with that, Jessie began

"Listen, is that the twerp over there?"

"No, he seems to be sitting right over here!"

"Listen, I'm sorta busy, can't we do this later?" Ash asked. "NO INTURRUPTING!" was his reply.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ears!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, bringing fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooder's in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

A red light followed this line, and everyone heard a "WOBBUFFET!"

Meowth asked the question building in the Team Rocket trio's head."Wait, where's Pikachu?"

"Dunno, forgot it when I ran into the forest. What was the shiny thing I saw?"

James answered him. "It was my bottlecap!"

Ash looked at Jessie and Meowth with a look that said "What is with this guy?"

His reply was a glance that said "He's a lunatic."

Ash turned to James, and said with an evil look in his eye, "I bet that Jessie and Meowth would love to see your whole collection!"

And with that, he got up and turned around and waved goodbye to the Jessie and Meowth, who looked like they would strangle him, and James, who had started to find his favourite bottlecaps.

-–-–-

Dawn's POV

Where is Ash? I asked myself. He couldn't have gotten that far. Then I saw Team Rocket, reciting their stupid motto. How in Arceus's name did they have the courage to do this every time we tangle, not to mention dress in those idiotic outfits?

Then I noticed Ash, looking bored as a Slowpoke. Finally, they finished, with that Wobbuffet jumping out.

No surprises there, I thought. Wobbuffet is useless, but Meowth would be good in a Contest, with the way he does those flips over Jessie and James, and his claws would be a good combination with Piplup's Bubblebeam to make a sparkling mist.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Ash walk away from a now angry looking Team Rocket (except Wobbuffet, he looked oblivious) watching James showing off bottlecaps. "Ash!" I called after him. For a moment he seemed startled, but then looked fine.

He turned to me, and I notice that he seemed less cheerful and more...powerful. There was a dark sort of aura around him. Ash looked at me funny, almost like he was studying me, and dark, purple mist seemed to swirl around me, and I remember trying to call out to Ash before everything went black.

Brock's POV

Almost immeadietly after I walked through the thick, snowy tree branches I noticed the Battle Pyramid, gleaming in the sun. I also saw Brandon with a worried look on his face. "Hey! Brandon!" I called out. He flinched and turned around and saw me. "Brock! How are you? Doing well?"

"Yeah, but have you seen Ash or a young girl, blunette, might have a Piplup with her?" Brandon shook his head. "Nope. I assume Ash has challenged the Snowpoint Gym?" " Yeah, he just won, and we were going to figure where to go next when we saw the Battle Pyramid. You know Ash. He wanted to say hello, and he ran through the forest, Dawn at his heels."

"Pika Pika Pikachu PI KA CHU!" (I can't believe he left me! I WILL Thunderbolt him for that)Pikachu was upset. It's Pikapi had forgotten it. Pikachu's cheeks sparked, and Brandon chuckled. "But Brandon, why are you so worried?" Brandon's face turned dead serious. "Sigh, it's not good, Brock. Samuel and I flew the pyramid to Sinnoh because of some ruins, and then we heard stories about the Snowpoint Temple, so I decided to come over here when one of our engines broke down, and we had to land down here, and then-" He paused.

Brock was already worried about finding his friends, should he trouble him with this this too?

But Brandon had to snap out of his thoughts as the bushes started to rustle. Brandon suddenly saw a girl fall over and hit the ground. "DAWN!" I rushed over to my injured friend. "Brock?" "Are you okay Dawn?"

"I'm fine, but you should see Ash!" I stopped short. "What's wrong with Ash?" Brandon stepped in. " Brock, the stone pokéball fell when the Pyramid landed, and it shattered. I'm worried that the king is loose."

Dawn was confused."King? What King? All I saw was a ton of dark blue mist! And Ash seemed colder, at least when I saw him." Dawn looked at their faces.

The Pyramid King's face looked troubled, and the breeder's face was pure fear. Suddenly, all three of them heard a noise as the tree nearby shook, and without warning, dropped Team Rocket down to the dry, cracked earthy ground. "TEAM ROCKET!" Brock and Dawn said together. "THE TWERPS!" was their reply. "Who?" Brandon asked. "Team Rocket! They're thieves who try to steal Ash's Pikachu and any other Pokémon they can get their greedy hands on!" "Excuse me, Twerpette, but we were minding our own business when the Twerp appeared!" Jessie cried out. Meowth sighed. "And he got James started on his bottlecap collection, and for that we seek revenge-" But Meowth was inturrupted by Brandon's question.

"Wait, you saw Ash?" James began to talk. "His Buizel attacked us with SonicBoom, and we blasted off, landed in this tree, and Wobbuffet chose that moment to move-" "WOBBUFETT!" "-and we fell in front of the Twerpette, Squinty-Eyed Twerp and the NO! weirdo."

Brandon looked offended, but it was worse when the group heard a "PI PI PI PIKA!"(Hilarious!) coming from Pikachu as it rolled on its sides, laughing. Brock was trying to hide his laughter by coughing.

"While we're here, let's catch Pikachu!" Jessie exclaimed. The other two nodded.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It speaks to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the star-"

"Excuse me, but we don't have time for your duet. Sing for us later." Brandon said briskly.

"DUET? HOW DARE YOU! IT TOOK US HOURS TO WRITE THIS SONG! AND YOU WILL LISTEN AND NOT INTURRUPT!" Jessie yelled angrily.

"Calm down a little-"James began but Meowth inturrupted him. " She's right! Do you know how hard it is to rhyme "Our work is complete" with something?! Even though Jessie did nothing, she has the same right to be mad!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO WRITE THE MOTTO?"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, and make it quick."

Not even turning to find out who said that, Pikachu fired it's attack. "PIKAAAACHU!"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

"Ash!?"

Ash had a cold look, and a blue aura was around him, giving him an eerie look. Pikachu noticed that he seemed different, and Brandon noticed the dark look in his eyes. Ash gave a smirk. "Good. Those idiots are gone. Now we can have some real fun."

"Ash?" Dawn called. "Are you OK?" She began to walk up to him, but I grabbed her arm. "Dawn, no matter what he looks like, that is not Ash. Pikachu, come over here." Pikachu bounded across the ground, fast as it could, and away from Ash. "What's wrong? Notice that I'm different? Or maybe I've always been like this, and you were just didn't notice my true nature." The cold eyes stared at Pikachu. " What's the matter, mouse? Out of electricity to zap me with?" He gave a cold laugh.

"So, you're Dawn? Nice to meet you. I am the king of Pokélantis, and your new king."

"Never heard of you." She said, still slightly confused. The King fell over.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He yelled. He stopped yelling, and seemed to calm down as he spoke to Dawn.

"It doesn't matter if you've heard of me, because when I rule your world, EVERYONE will know who I am!"

Brandon stepped forward, his face angry. "Who said that would happen?"

"Yeah!" Dawn yelled. "PikaPikaPikachuPiPikaPiPikachuPiPika!"(Not gonna happen! You're just a dead dude who won't leave Pikapi alone!)

"Sorry, rat, but I don't speak Pokémon crazy talk."

"PIKACHU!"(You're psychotic!)

Angry, Pikachu decided to attack. "PIKAAAAACHUUUUU!" It released a Thunderbolt at "Ash", but he avoided it.

It was my turn to smirk. "Afraid of a simple Thunderbolt? Or do you know that getting hit means goodbye?"

The King scowled.

"No, it's because this time, I have a plan, and a stupid rodent won't stop me!

**So, yeah. R&R, 'cause Ch2 won't come 'til I see some reviews! Ty8 ^_^**


	2. A Dangerous Ally

**New chapter 'cause I got a review from Pet Shop Girl. Thanks for the review! Ty8**

Ash's POV

I could see everything. How Team Rocket blasted off, how Pikachu tried to attack me, and the look on Dawn's face. I didn't mean for her to get caught up in this. It was my problem, and I had to fix it. No matter the cost, I couldn't let her get hurt. Not if I had a say in it.

King's POV

The King of Pokélantis didn't have time for this. He had important things to do, and these people were getting in his way. Of course, when you're held in place by nylon rope and guarded by Dawn and a Regirock, it's hard to get the show on the road. Struggling, he began to rant at them." As soon as I'm free, you'll be the first people to go. My Drapion will fling you into the sea!"

Dawn was curious. " Where is your Drapion right now?" she asked. The King didn't reply. Instead, he contiued to complain. " Curse Arceus for creating such durable rope made of -" he turned to Dawn " What is this?" "Nylon." she replied. "-nylon." he finished. " Great Lugia, what is this place? In my day, rope was made of Venasaur vines. Now people use crappy man-made items like nylon. Am I saying it right? Nylon?" Dawn nodded. Dawn then pushed her question again. "Where is your Drapion right now?" The King sighed. It was a touchy subject. He could still see it in his eyes.

_Flashback_

_The King of Pokélantis had a big problem. The city of Pokélantis was at war with Pokémotropolis, so he had decided to call apon Ho-Oh to save him and his people. Rushing forward, he reached the stone altar in a matter of minutes. The altar was decorated in gold and bronze, the colours of Ho-Oh, and the King of Pokélantis hard found the best artist to carve a golden statue of Ho-Oh. The statue was solid gold, and many rare gemstones were placed into it, including diamonds, rubies and emeralds to bring the Rainbow Pokémon as close to the real thing as possible. It sat in the middle of the altar on a platform of marble. The King kneeled below it, and bowed his head before speaking. "O almighty legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh, I, the King of Pokélantis, call apon you. You're people are at war, and we need your power. Save your people, I beg of you, and smite all those of Pokémotropolis by burning their city to the ground with Sacred Fire. Only you can save us." Finished, he waited to hear the screaming of people as Ho-Oh came, because the Rainbow Pokémon had that effect on people. But nothing was heard. Instead, a rich, powerful voice entered his head, each word echoing. __**"You coward. How dare you call apon me to save you from a war that you started, and for what? Land? Riches? You are no longer the man I knew. The man I knew would save his people over his own skin! You disgust me.**__** I will not save you, you cowardly, weak, shell of a man!**__**"**__ The voice stopped, and the King was enraged. " Fine! I do not need you to save my empire! There are many Legendary Pokémon who will gladly help me in exchange for my sacrifices and worshipping!" Like a switch had been flipped, a cool, smooth voice entered his head, cold and fierce. __**"I will gladly help you, but in return all I ask is that you capture Ho-Oh."**__ "Of course! Anything! What do I need to do to make it official?" the King cried out. __**"Kill the Pokémon that means the most to you."**__ And with that, the voice disappeared. The king raced into the courtyard, where his prized Drapion was attacking a Pokémotropolis solider with Poison Fang. "Drapion! I need your assistance!" he called out. "Dra Drapion!" replied the Ogre Scorpion happily. Following his master, Drapion went into the altar and turned left to a room to the side. The room wasn't as fancy as the main one. Instead, it was very simple; the room was used for sacrificing food and rare jewels to Ho-Oh. The King walked over to a cupboard were he kept his knives and swords. He chose a sharp dagger; he didnt want his Pokémon to suffer. The King walked briskly towards Drapion, who looked confused, and quickly stabbed him in the chest. Out of pure shock, the Pokémon's reflexes went to work and it's tail shot forward and grabbed the King of Pokélantis around the neck with its pinchers. Struggling, the King kicked the dagger, causing it to go all the way into Drapion's chest to the hilt. Dying, the Dark and Poison Pokémon squeezed tightly, choking his master breifly before releasing the King, dropping him to the floor, breathing deep breaths."Sorry old friend." the King whispered. As Drapion's heart stopped, the smooth voice returned. __**"Good. Burn the body, and the enemy will burn with it. I hold you to your word, so you better capture Ho-Oh."**__ the King nodded, silently grieving for his old companion. Drapion was his first Pokémon as a Skorupi. "I have a question. Tell me your name, o great one." the King of Pokélantis pleaded. The voice said one word. __**"Darkrai."**_

_End Flashback_

**And... Cliffhanger! Sorry! But the next chapter will come! Promise! ^_^**

**P.S. If you can tell me which characture in Battle Frontier says " I need your assistance!" to his/her Pokémon****, the chapter will come faster!**


	3. The Darker Side Of Things

King's POV 

"And so, Darkrai promised me power in exchange for capturing Ho-Oh. At the time, I thought that power was more important than a Pokémon. Of course, once it was done, only then did I realize my mistake. Even now-" My voice started to crack. It took all of my willpower not to break down and cry.

Dawn looked angry at first when I told her my story. But at the part where I killed my Drapion, she was upset, but when I told her how I felt, she was more comforting. Even now, she was touching my hand without thinking. _She's so beautiful._

"So what happened next?" she questioned.

I sighed. " When I burned the body, like Darkrai told me to, the Pokémotropolis armies disappeared in a black and purple flame. All that was left of them was a small pile of ash, for every soldier. But that was when Ho-Oh came. He was enraged that I-"

I was cut off by a twig snapping. Dawn quickly removed her hand, fearing that someone would see.

We were being watched.

"Dawn? Why are you sitting next to him?" Brock asked as he came into the clearing. "No reason. He was just talking about rulling the world, and he was explaining it to me. I was telling him that it will never happen." she replied coolly. She lied for me. Why would she do that? And what is this feeling I have? "It's nothing," I growled. Brock looked at me suspiciously. "What's nothing?" he inquired. "Business. None of yours." I replied, not even flinching. "No need to worry, Brock!" Dawn said cheerfully. "That's when I worry the most." he sighed, and walked back over to the pyramid.

As Brock disappeared, I gasped. Rolling onto my side, I had a feeling of drowning. Then I heard the voice.

**"Pokélantis King, you have yet to hold up your end of the bargain."** the smooth voice called out. I couldn't breathe, and that's when I lost grip on my mortal form.

* * *

Dawn's POV

I saw the King roll over, then he was gasping for air. I quickly kneeled next to him, and I noticed his coal black eyes turn chocolate brown.

"Dawn?" Ash gasped. Then he coughed a few times, and grabbed my arm. "Don't leave me. Please just stay here for a second."

I nodded. "Sure Ash. You've got no need to worry!"

Ash took a few deep breaths, then spoke. "I know what happened to him. I heard everything. I saw everything."

I tried to pull away from Ash. His grip on my arm was painful. I clenched my teeth.

"Dawn. Do not trust this fiend. He cannot be trusted. Danger will come for him now. You must take Brock and Brandon and leave. Go n-"

Ash gasped, and released my arm. He doubled over, then his face turned more mischievous. The warm brown eyes turned pitch black, and he smiled. Sitting up, the King glowed with power, and destroyed the ropes. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry Dawn, but I have a job to do, and no Pokémon, person, beautiful girl, or nylon rope will stop me. But when Ho-Oh is imprisoned, and I rule the world, you will be my queen."

The King stepped forward, and without warning, he pulled me forward and kissed me. I felt an almost electric sensation in my lips, and it seemed to spread through me, like when I drink hot tea on a cold day. Then I felt a shiver go through my body. The King released me, and cursed. "Damm you, Arceus!" he turned to me. "This wasn't suppose to happen," but that was the last thing I heard.

* * *

3 Person's POV

The King of Pokélantis looked at the beautiful blunette. Her eyes shone in the sun, and he could see the fear. Then her eyes closed, and when they reopened, they were no longer the bright, calming blue they once were. Instead, they were blood red. A black aura was around her. **"Thanks to you, Pokélantis King. I now have a human form. You are relieved of your duties." **Darkrai told him, and walked away, into the snowy forest.

* * *

King's POV

I watched as the love of my life strode away. "Dawn-" I whispered, but I was cut off by Brock, Brandon, and Pikachu rushing towards me. "What happened?" Brandon growled.

I sighed. "I made a foolish mistake, and because of it, Dawn is gone."

Brock looked at me, furious. "Where did she go?" he asked.

Closing my eyes, I was barely able to speak. "She's gone after Ho-Oh. She is no longer Dawn. Darkrai possesed her."

Brandon asked what everyone wanted to know. "How?"

"He was punishing me for not keeping my end of the bargain. He won the war, and I was supposed to capture Ho-Oh. Since I failed, he took over the girl I love to do it himself. Just watching her walk away is enough to shatter my soul." A tear rolled down my cheek.

Out of all the things, Pikachu came towards me, and tapped my shoe with his tail. "Chuuu" (Sorry. I understand.)

"Thanks. That means a lot." I replied.

"You love Dawn?" Brock asked.

"Yes. Now are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help me rescue her?" I called out to both of them.

Brandon spoke. "We will help you. Do you know where Ho-Oh is currently?"

"Bell Tower, Johto. We must hurry."

"Pikachu Pi!" (Let's go already then!)

* * *

King's POV

The Battle Pyramid. It looked the same as when I came here to battle Brandon. Brock kept glancing at me. _Didn't they understand that I was in love? I had to save my true love. This time, I wouldn't fail._

_Flashback_

_I rushed outside to see the city in flames. Ho-Oh was enraged. Screeching, he hurled Sacred Fire at everyone and everything. I ran towards him, pulling out a stone capture ball. It was decorated with jewels and designs. Avoiding the flames nearby, slowly I came closer. Then I saw Genevieve. She had approached Ho-Oh cautiously. "Ho-Oh, why do you burn the people who worship you? What have we done to make you so displeased?" she questioned. For a moment, Ho-Oh stopped. Then the rich, powerful voice re-entered my head, and Genevieve's too, for she gasped in surprise. **You humans are shocked that I attack, without doing harm. I seek revenge. Your king has found another legend to worship: Darkrai. He has selfishly done this to save his own **__**skin, and he promised to capture me! I will destroy him, and leave the survivors alone."**_

_That when I stepped forward. "Ho-Oh, this is my city, and I will stop you!" I growled. Screeching, Ho-Oh released a Punishment at me. I dodged, and he got angrier. As I continued to dodge, he grew angrier, until finally, he hit Genevieve. She gasped, then collapsed._

_"No, no, no!" I cried as I rushed to her side. She had a scorch mark across her chest, and her breathing was ragged. Coughing, she spoke in a voice I could barely hear. " I will wait for you, my l,l-" and her voice broke off as her chest fell. _

_Ho-Oh came towards me! The voice returning. **For you deeds of unspeakable evil, in the name of Arceus, I sentence you to life in this Pokéball until someone, person or Pokémon, with a foolish heart, releases you. This is the final decision."**_

Ho-Oh threw a Punishment at me, and when it hit, I felt a sensation of leaving my body. Dropping the Pokéball, I felt separated from this world, and pushed into another. Then everything went black.

* * *

The stone orb shook once, twice, three times, and then it was still. Ho-Oh smiled, then flew away, leaving the city of Pokélantis in ruins. His work was done.

_End Flashback_

* * *

**Thanks to Pet Shop Girl for motivating me, and LovingTogepi for the funny review. That's all folks!**

**P. S. If you didn't know this, I'll tell you something. **

**- In a quiet voice - I don't own Pokémon.**

***Gasp* Why would I tell you that?! **


	4. Who Are You Again?

**Don't be mad! I had other things to write! Not to mention I'm moving! Please don't throw tomatoes at me! If you must, pick a small one! Preferably the one without that Weedle squirming inside of it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own those cartoons from my DS. Why do you ask?**

* * *

Dawn was floating in darkness. The area around her was pitch black, giving off an evil aura. A smooth, cold voice spoke in her head. **"Hello, foolish mortal."**

Dawn looked scared. "W-who are you?" she quivered. The smooth voice chuckled.

**"Me? I am the dark side of the moon, the shadow of Arceus, the monster in your nightmares, the creature under you bed, the employer of your _"boyfriend"_."**

**He paused for the dramatic effect, the continued.**

**"I am Darkrai."**

Dawn shrugged. "Never heard of you."

The voice lost its edge. **"Commander of darkness?"  
**

Dawn shook her head.

**"Master of the night?" he tried.**

No reaction.

**"Legendary Pokémon?" he asked, cringing.**

She had a blank face. "Darkrai... Darkrai... Darkrai... Nope, sorry."

**Darkrai scowled.** **"No matter, once I take over the world, everyone will know my name!"**

"Who are you again?" Dawn asked. If the voice could, he would have facepalmed.

* * *

The King paced the length of the battlefield. The Battle Pyramid felt so slow.

"Hey, I know I'm not the nicest guy to you, but could you do me a favour?"

The King of Pokélantis turned to see Brock looking nervous.

"What?" he growled, just to see his reaction. It was pretty funny to watch him jump.

Brock said something, but he said it so fast that all the King could hear was "CnIekoAh?"

"Repeat that." he said as he paced his 33 lap across the field.

"Can I speak to Ash?" Brock asked, more confident. "Sure." he replied.

Brock staggered. The King contiued. "If I do, will you be a little more trusting towards me?" There was a plea in his voice.

"Well, since you're only possessing my best friend and caused my other friend to go missing, sure!" Brock said, his sarcasm obvious.

The King sighed. "Give me a second."

* * *

King's POV

I felt the strangest feeling. For once, I was releasing my mortal form without being electrocuted or suffocated, and it was a completely different sensation, almost like I was falling asleep. My eyes closed, and I fell back into Ash's mind. It was surprisingly relaxing.

_Arceus, all this child thinks about is battling, Pokémon and food! Its like he's a human version of Snorlax!_

* * *

Ash's POV_  
_

The darkness that I was so accustomed to was melting away into light, and then suddenly I saw Brock, and I was lying down on the floor of the Battle Pyramid.

"What the-" I groaned as I was cut off by Brock crushing me in a hug.

"Ash!" he yelled like we hadn't seen each other in years.

"Brock- you're-crushing-me!" I gasped. He stopped hugging. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Where's Dawn?" Brock's happy face fell. "Dawn's possesed." he said as he began to pace the battlefield. That felt like Déjà Vu.

I was shocked. "By who?" Brock seemed so upset by the whole thing. "Darkrai." he said solemnly.

"The King of Pokélantis must have tricked her! I warned her to stay away from him!" I yelled. _Am I jealous of a 5,000-year-old spirit?_

Brock looked at me curiously. "When did you warn her?"

"Dunno. I was tied up at the time. Why?" I told him. "Dawn didn't tell me that." he replied.

"Brock, don't trust this guy. He tried to take over the world once, how do you know he won't try to do it again?"

I didn't hear Brock's answer because I was having trouble seeing. My vision turned blurry, then I saw the darkness overwhelm my sight as I was shoved back into my own head.

* * *

Brock noticed that his friend was no longer looking directly at him, and he saw his eyes darken back to a charcoal black. He was gone.

"Well, that was interesting. For once I wasn't in pain while I did that. We should do this more often." the King said, a smirk on his face.

Brock looked at him like he was insane. The King shrugged. "What? I like to relax. I use to be a king after all."

* * *

Unknown to all others, a trio was clinging to the side of the Battle Pyramid. They were known as idiots, crossdressers and very good at poetry. If you are still stumped, I'll give you a hint: They work for "da Boss." and cannot steal an electric mouse.  


"James, you said they weren't leaving soon!" a magenta haired woman yelled at her partner. She was pretty and loved Contests. Her partner scowled at her.

"It's not my fault! They weren't but you just had to fix your make-up!" James replied.

"Yeah, blame Jessie!" called out a tiny cat. He was small, but the two bickering people put together couldn't match his skill and knowledge on how to build elaborate machines.

"Shut up Meowth! Nobody asked you!" Jessie screeched. It didn't help that the wind was ruining her hair. She pulled open a latch to reveal a vent into the pyramid.

"Yipppee!" James cheered as Team Rocket was sneaking off again!

* * *

Dawn knew who Darkrai was. She just didn't tell him that.

_I hate this! No TV, no books, not even a mirror so that I can do my hair!_

She looked around the dark void. A voice could be heard, but instead of Darkrai's smooth, cold one, it was soft and made her think of moonlight."Hello child. I am Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. I can help you break free from Darkrai's control."

"How?" Dawn gasped. The beautiful Pokémon lifted her head and shot a ball of light into the pitch blackness. It hung there and sparkled.

"The moon is a thing of beauty, like me. It sparkles in the dark of night to give off light and hope to those who fear what they can't see. It counters the evil with good and protects the stars. I see hope in you, Dawn. Keep that hope, and when you are strong enough, use it. Touch the light, and the darkness will fade. You are needed. Good luck."

Even though she knew she was alone again, Dawn whispered out to Cresselia.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Interesting chapter right? I hope so. I'll try to keep up with the story, but I only have 8, and only 3 are incomplete, so it's hard to forget to write about those last few. Remember, I live in the real world (why must I?!) so I'm not perfect.**

**Bye for now, Ty8 ^_^**


End file.
